fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Gravity Magic
(重力の魔法 Jūryoku no Mahō) is a Caster Magic that involves the manipulation of . Description When performing Gravity Magic, the caster gathers magical energies within their hands or feet, before releasing their magical energies into the natural forces of the world around themselves- as the world, no matter the location, is constantly saturated with ambient magical energies, the results in the caster's magical energy capable of influencing the world itself and its laws- in the case of Gravity Magic, this grants the user complete control over gravity, the natural phenomenon by which all things with energy are brought toward (or gravitate toward) one another, including all elements and sub-atomic particles. In regards to the effects of gravity in Earth Land, gravity gives weight to physical objects and causes the tides. Gravity has an infinite range, although its effects become increasingly weaker on farther objects. In order to use Gravity Magic, the caster increases the power of gravity or decreases it, mimicking a gravitational pull or push in some way. This can be achieved via various gestures and movements of the hand, such as simply spreading both arms with the index and middle fingers of both hands splayed, or by thrusting one hand towards the target, palm facing forward. It can also be utilized without any hand movements at all, such as when the user's arms are crossed. Gravity Magic has a large range of offensive and defensive properties. The user can freely increase or decrease the gravity of anything around them, rendering most frontal assaults virtually useless- Gravity Magic can be harnessed to alter the terrain in any and every direction. This Magic is strong enough to easily crush solid earth, and can even be used to destroy other forms of magic with a tangible form, crushing them into nothingness in a way not dissimilar to that of Crash. It can also be used to alter the gravity of a person, either themselves or someone else, allowing both the user and the enemy to levitate or become suspended in midair, or slow their movements down to a crawl or even to divert the course of natural phenomena around the user, such as rain. Users can lower the target's gravity, enabling them to walk on walls or raise the target's gravity, rendering them incapable of moving. The user can also change their body figure temporarily by using Gravity Magic. Finally, in the case of more experienced users, the caster is capable of compressing large amounts of gravity before firing these condensed forces in the form of a beam of gravity which carries the effects of normal uses of the magic. Overall, as Gravity Magic is a fundamental force of the universe, this makes it one of the better common magics around, and in the hands of a skilled user, absolutely devastating. Spells Notice: The spells listed here are a combination of spells based on those in canon and collaborative user-submitted spells. Any spell listed is Free Use. If used, the FTF Administration encourages you to customize the spell description to your character. '' Basic Spells *' ' (落ちろ ''Ochiro): The most basic of Gravity Magic spells, Fall is one of the very first Gravity Spells learnt by a new user. When performing that which is known as "Fall", the caster gathers magical energies within their hands or feet, before releasing their magical energies into the natural forces of the world around themselves- as the world, no matter the location, is constantly saturated with ambient magical energies, the results in the caster's magical energy capable of influencing the world itself and its laws- in the case of Gravity Magic, this grants the user complete control over gravity; from here, the user increases the gravity around one area. This causes great damage to the targeted place, prompting the ground to crack and cave in, and makes it difficult for anyone within it aside from the caster to move or even stand. Most individuals get smashed to the ground and held there by the force of such spell, however, those who possess large amounts of magical power are known to be capable of standing normally even while under its effect. Fall can also affect magical attacks, nullifying them by sending them down to the ground, and it is powerful enough to dispel even one of the three legendary spells of the Fairy Tail Guild, —albeit it was cast by someone who was unable to use its full potential; effectively, anything that is tangible can be crushed and dispelled in the blink of an eye in a similar manner to that of Crash and Nullification Magic. Advanced Spells *' ' ( , Burakku Hōru; lit. "Super Gravity Sphere"): One of the more advanced spells of Gravity Magic, it is said to be a "proof of mastery" over the force of gravity. When initiating the Black Hole spell, the user extends their arms forwards before themselves before closing their palms together; while this is happening, the caster gathers magical energies within their hands or feet, before releasing their magical energies into the natural forces of the world around themselves- as the world, no matter the location, is constantly saturated with ambient magical energies, the results in the caster's magical energy capable of influencing the world itself and its laws- in the case of Gravity Magic, this grants the user complete control over gravity; from this point, the caster influences gravity and shapes it into the form of a small black orb which rapidly grows in size and also gains small white lights inside it, similar to the night sky. The orb creates a gravitational field around itself, drawing in everything in the vicinity, gradually getting larger, as well as growing stronger and stronger. The Black Hole possesses immense attraction force, and is thus capable of attracting everything in a wide area towards itself, gradually getting larger, as well as growing stronger and stronger, drawing them in via overwhelming gravitational pull which never ceases, only becoming more and more powerful as moments pass, creating a swirling vortex that pulls in and "devours" any and all objects in the vicinity, subsequently sucking it up, before the user takes aim at their true target, unleashing the orb towards them at high speeds, tracking the foe's magical energy signature before it impacts; grinding into the foe. The orb appears to be incredibly dense, holding a tremendous amount of gravity to crush the opponent in a similar manner to a black hole. Black holes are the product of the collapse of super-massive stars at the end of their life cycles, resulting in an area where gravity prevents anything from escaping, including light. Variations Graviychange.png|link=Gravity Change|Gravity Change Trivia *The current description for Gravity Magic was written by Per. Category:Free Use Category:Magic and Abilities Category:Caster Magic Category:Canon Magic Category:Gravity Magic